User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Tanabata and Girl A’s wish
Prologue On a certain place in a certain time… “Hiro-san, Please accept these feelings of mine!” A young girl is offering her tanzaku to the young Hiro as she confess her feelings to her. Despite the heavy competition and the harshness of reality that she will be rejected, the girl gave her best to deliver her sincere feelings towards to her first love. “Sorry, I cannot accept it. I already love someone else.” Despite the young Hiro’s rejection, that girl smiled and she didn’t asked him to return the paper back to her and run towards the crowd. The girl know that she has failed but what she didn’t know that this confession will be her last. Girl A There was once a girl who is nothing more but an ordinary person from the crowd, she has not much distinct features asides from her twin tails and her slightly developed bosom. But even so, she is still considered as an ordinary girl that you can just derogatory call her as ‘Girl A’. But even so, she was a girl who have been helped by a strange knight wearing a strange black armor. “Are you okay?” “Yeah…” “Sorry if I bumped into you while chasing Kino. Anyways, I better get going.” “Umm…” But before she can speak, the young Hiro has already far from her reach. Even so, since A is an ordinary girl, she can make friends normally and it one of them happens to be Lavender who is also her classmate for quite some time. “I see. Anyways, since Hiro-san is quite popular in this school I advise you to pretty much avoid needless contact with him. Unless you wanted to be friends… that is something I can help you.” “Yeah. Anyways, why are you supportive of me? I mean, you like Hiro-san too right?” A knew Lavender’s secret and she doesn’t wish to compete against the class representative of their section. However… “Silly, Of course I am just giving everyone their fair start in love. Since someone in this class has that overwhelming advantage already, I don’t want others to feel that it’s a hopeless battle.” “I see. But did you made any progress?” “Sadly, I haven’t made anything at all. But I have already made some plans already.” And so, A wished that she can do something about the discrepancy. Useless struggle As the rain has started to fall, A finally made up her mind and decided to wait for the opportunity to ambush the young Hiro to ask him to accompany her on the day of Tanabata. But even so, it proved difficult for her to meet up with him alone since he was with Kino or his junior who he always called by the nickname Strawberry. Then one day… “Oh, are you waiting for senpai?” A and Strawberry while Strawberry waits for Hiro from his committee work. “Senpai? Are you referring to Hiro-san?” “Yup~♪. Anyways, are you asking him out on the day of Tanabata? I mean, not many people know that he is free on that day.” “I didn’t know that too. Asides, I just taking my chances since Hiro-san seems to be busy most of the time.” “I see. So, you are also a competitor. But I know I can win against you.” “I won’t be easily defeated by someone who is younger than me.” “Actually we are not really that far in terms of age. I just started late. Anyways, I will give my way and tell senpai that I’ll go home alone today.” “Eh? But… aren’t you giving up your chance to meet him today?” “Nah, it’s just one day. Rather, I will give you this chance to meet him since I know that you rarely make any conversation with him.” And so, after Strawberry said those words, she picked up her bag and makes her exit towards the gate. “By the way, Senpai said that your twin-tails is adorable.” A’s blushed as Strawberry made a statement before vanishing out from her sight. And not a few moments passed Hiro and A met. Invitation “Hiro-san, would you want to join me watch the fireworks this 7th of July?” “Since Kino is out of town on that day, I’ll guess I’ll accept your offer.” “Really!” “Anyways, where did she go? Did you see Strawberry?” “Oh, she said that she will leave early today.” “That girl, I don’t get what she is thinking at times. Anyways, where do you live? It’s better to send you there.” “Yes!” And the two started to walk. Along the way, the two talked a few things about some things and of course they have formally introduced themselves since they haven’t been acquainted at all. “So you are that girl. I wonder why Lavender never mentioned you. Oh well, I guess she just forgets from time to time.” “Say Hiro-san, is it true that you and Kino-sama are already lovers?” “I can’t say we are not, but I prefer not to say the state of our relationship.” “Why is that? I think Kino-sama is not bothered by that.” “But I do. But I have my reasons. Kino and I have agreed to stay that way though it’s just a selfish request of mine. At least, Kino has accepted that stubborn part of me.” “I see… so you two are not really lovers?” “Kinda like that.” Deep inside A’s heart, she knows that she need to do her best. And as time quickly passes, the two have arrived at A’s home. Intermission It was still a month before the fireworks festival start, so despite the busy schedule and the girls surrounding Hiro, A managed to find a way to start a conversation with Hiro whenever he is free. Even though her lack of confidence was evident on the surface every time she speaks up, Hiro didn’t mind and converse with her without worrying at all. And even so the two have spoken at least twice a day whenever they got the chance and to A it was good enough for her to prepare on her upcoming battle. But even so, it didn’t escaped the eyes of Kino who was quite known around the school. “Are you the one who invited Hiro for the fireworks?” “I am…” A noticed Kino’s different nature which is usually not seen around the campus. Kino’s aura was filled with killing intent and A fears that her life might end if she didn’t do anything to alleviate the situation. Soon Kino raises her hand and she immediately tried to slap A which is standing right in front of her. But that hand didn’t reached her face due to a voice. “Kino-senpai, please spare her. I will tell senpai that you have hurt another one.” It was a girl who is approaching their direction while holding a phone on her hand. “xxx, stay away from this.” “I cannot stay out this time. Hiro-senpai did told me to protect her just in case you got a gist of it.” “Whenever you bring out Hiro’s name out of your lips, it really pisses me off. Even though you are the 2nd person closest to him, I will not allow this simple girl to win Hiro’s heart.” “Kino-senpai, have you lost confidence that you even start to fear that a simple girl like her will win his heart? How weak you have become?” Kino who was truly have lost her cool decided not to fight against Strawberry who has a way with her words. As Kino left the two behind Kino fixes herself and went back to her image as if nothing has happened. Strawberry pulls up A who was sitting in the floor and had a helpless look at her eyes. “Wasn’t it surprising to see Kino-senpai’s dark side? No matter how long I have used to it, I am still surprised to see her hit someone due to her delusional jealousy.” “Kino-sama was like that? But why does Hiro-san stick with her?” “Because she the first friend senpai made when he moved here. Asides, you know senpai is so awkward in connecting to someone. Kino-senpai served as his intermediary to the world. Well, it’s a give and take relationship. Anyways, Just between the two of us… Kino-senpai and Hiro-senpai are already engaged. But Hiro-senpai told me not to say this to anyone so please keep it a secret will ya?” “Engaged? Eh?” “Anyways, even though they are engaged, Senpai is still waiting for a certain someone.” “Certain someone?” “Yes, that certain someone is the reason why he looks at the sea.” A’s spirit drop after hearing that. But Strawberry cheer her up as she taps her shoulder. “But you don’t need to worry about her for now. Since Hiro-senpai is with us at this moment, he won’t be going anywhere. So please do your best and I’ll fend off that scary oujo-sama.” “Aren’t you being too kind?” Strawberry’s face made a frown as she answers A’s question. “Of course I am not kind. All kinds of girls are flocking over senpai so I have to be good at everything so that senpai will praise me. Anyways, I am confident that a normal girl like you won’t win his heart. Because Kino-senpai is still in the process of winning his heart and they have been friends for like 5 years. Anyways, just do your best.” Strawberry leaves A as she went back to her class. It was still lunch break so she still has time to eat and do a few things before the start of classes. But for some reason, she has no appetite at all after confronting with the dark side of the people she thought are kind people. The moon is beautiful* And so, the fated date has arrived and no bad events have happened after Kino’s attempted attack on A. Luckily, today’s night sky is clear and the stars can be seen from the sky. It was already 6 in the evening when the Hiro came and A was waiting for his arrival. She was wearing a colorful Yukata with a theme of summer breeze. Normally, Hiro is always with Kino whenever there is a local fireworks festival but since Kino has been assigned to do committee work for the Fireworks festival, she can’t participate at all. “So, where shall we start?” “Anywhere, I’ll let you take the lead.” Hiro offered his hand to A who has prepared for the event. And soon, Hiro started walking with A. Along the way, Hiro met with Strawberry along with the members of the occult club who happens to be around. He also saw Lavender who was with her friends too. “I see that you managed to invite him.” “Yeah. Thanks for the advice.” Lavender and A had a short exchange and they have went on separate ways. And slowly, Hiro and A walk towards the viewing spot to which Hiro has recommended to go if he decided to sightsee and it’s a place where no one would ever see them unless they personally know the place itself. While holding her tanzaku, A slowly thought of the words she needs to say in order to please the young Hiro. The two reached the top before they know it. '' “Well then, the program will start around 5 minutes from now.” “Hiro-san, can I say something before the fireworks starts?” “What is it?”'' A hesitated a bit but she decided to give the young Hiro her tanzaku which looked empty on the surface. “I like you. Hiro-san, Please go out with me.” Without a moment’s pause, the young Hiro replied in a monotonous tone. “Sorry, I cannot accept it. I already love someone else.” A smiled as her confession gets rejected right in front of her. And after the deafening silence, the silence was replaced with the sounds that came from the fireworks in the night sky. Defeat After the all the fireworks has been lit, the two has went on separate ways. A who has failed with her attempt looked so down as she face the concrete ground. “In the end, I didn’t even managed to make him think for a bit. How pathetic I am.” As she slowly descend from the stairs of the temple, she was greeted by a girl who is wearing a fox mask. “I can say much that you have been rejected.” “Who are you?” The girl in the fox mask is currently wearing a yukata too and her mask somewhat doesn’t match the design of her clothing, but nonetheless; she gives off an intimidating aura. “I am just a ‘nobody’. Though if I remove this mask, you would surely know who I am. But fret not. I am not here to do anything to you. After all, Hiro sees us equally. We all amount to nothing at all.” “Nothing?” “I have been with him for the longest of times, I know everything there is to know about him. But there is one thing I can’t figure it out… I still don’t know the name of the girl he have made his promise. I still can’t find the sole reason of his motivation…” “Motivation…” “Yeah, we all amount to nothing to him. Maybe not much in my case or to strawberry to whom he is fond of for some reason. But all in all, we are just nothing but speck of dust to him. We are nothing more but just some random people who would just come and go.” “I see…” “So, are you giving up?” “I don’t know. But I hope that my wish can be fulfilled even for just a second.” The girl in the fox mask nodded and she let A descend the stairs. Deep in her mind, she know that Hiro didn’t meant to hurt anyone. They were all just too late to win his heart. The next month, A has been reported missing. The Day Hiro became human After a year has passed, Hiro is currently walking on the steps towards the place to where he and A’s last met. It was the place where he thought that he can continue pushing people away until they got tired of it. But in the end, with a lot of things happened around him for the past 12 months, it was surprising that he is still not moved by their disappearance. Rather, he lacks the proper response to deal with it. “I learned how get angry because of Lavender’s disappearance.” “I learned how to get frustrated because of Honoka’s separation.” “I learned how to get sad because of Kino.” “I learned how to be hopeful because of Strawberry.” And even though now would be the day where he can meet up with Kino, he decided to go alone this time of the year. Holding the blank tanzaku he received from A, he look at it and he noticed that there was a faint color written on it. It was an ink that he knew too well… Soon, he raised the paper into the sky facing the moon and the message was now visible to his eyes. pray for Hiro-san to be happy… for all the times until the day I might not see the light. And soon, he felt that the missing piece into his almost empty soul has now filled and his life started moving. It was as if all the gears has been put in place by some magical force. And as soon as he has felt it, tears continued to flow into his eyes. The next day, Strawberry greeted him. “Senpai, I have finally learned the truth of xxx’s disappearance.” “I see. Tell me.” “She has a terminal illness back then. But even so, she decided to go on a journey.” Strawberry pulls out a newspaper article on her pocket and she shows it to the young Hiro whose face was filled with questions. girl was found dead due to ******* Slowly, the mood of young Hiro was so dark that even the clouds joined him. “Senpai. I am sorry if I have known of it…” “Thank you.” On that day, Hiro skipped school. Miracle? Even so, after the death of Girl A was already confirmed by the medico legal, the next day, they found out that her corpse was missing. It caused a huge alarm in the area since the girl who just died have been taken away. But even so, no one knows what happened and how did that happened. During investigations, the police looked at the cameras in the area and they saw something out of ordinary. It was what they called a miracle almost close to the realms of what god can do. Of course there have been cases where people have been revived after dying, but even so; there is peculiarities about the case of Girl A who have died from an incurable illness. And so, this kind of new shocked a few locals in the area and now in the search for the missing girl, however, their efforts are all in vain. A few weeks has passed and a new lead was found, in the area near the sea, there was a girl who fit the description of Girl A was found as it went towards the sea. However, she is different already for black miasma leaks on her body. And so, the peculiar case about Girl A was came to a conclusion. And even so, the experts are still shocked by the footage which was seen a few days ago. They are all wondering how in the world happened and why she did immediately went to the sea? But even so, the answer will be found a few years from now. Epilogue The date in the calendar states that today is Tanabata. Even though there is slight rain in the afternoon, everything came clear when the evening moon has finally rose in the sky. And as such, it was a rare occasion that there will be fireworks held in town where Admiral Hiro grew up. “It’s been a while since I have been here. I guess I can go there today.” The Admiral who is holding is phone is currently communicating to the other side of it who happens to know the events that is supposed to transpire later at the festival. '' “Master, bring us souvenirs okay?.” “Yeah. I will do that.”'' And so, the Admiral ends his call and pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper which served no use for the festival. “I remember that in a certain town, people light up candles to instead.” As soon as he utter those words, he saw someone that he recognize. It was Akitsushima who is currently looking at the stalls while carrying the Type-2 seaplane boat “Admiral? What are you doing here?” “That should be my line. Anyways, how come you know this location?” The Admiral knew without a doubt that Akitsushima shouldn’t know anything about this place and such since she hasn’t been here after all and yet… “I really don’t understand this myself. But, once in a while… I saw this place in my dreams.” “Saying that makes me want to question if you are just an idiot or playing vague.” “Of course I am not being vague. Also, I am not an idiot.” Akitsushima noticed the sad look at the admiral’s face as looks at him. “Admiral, why are you here today? I mean, normally; you would celebrate it with others, but today… you are alone with no one to spend time with.” It is indeed a rare occurrence for Akitsushima to see the Admiral being alone since he is always surrounded with people and whenever he decided to celebrate something, he never fails to invite everyone. “This one is a bit different… Rather than for celebrating, I am here to reminisce the failure I have made.” “Failure? What kind?” “Well… Let’s talk somewhere else. The place is getting crowded.” The Admiral held Akitsushima’s hand as they went to the place where people normally won’t go. It is the place the Admiral knew since he frequently visits that place whenever he had the chance. “It’s 5 minutes before the fireworks… I guess I still have time to say.” “About what?” “In this place, I have rejected a person. Rather, I denied her the chance to live.” “I see…” “I really can’t remember her name now. I think if I was given a bit more time to recall things, I can remember her to some extent. But About that person, there was nothing special about her. Nothing at all.” “But why are you so affected?” “Because, that person who happens to be ordinary has vanished due to some special circumstances. And a year after, I heard the news that she died.” “Do you regret that moment when you saw her again?” “I haven’t saw her after that. Even though I know where she lives, I can’t face her parents who have trusted…” But before the admiral can finish what he is saying, the fireworks lit up the night sky. The Admiral froze to see the fireworks fly to the sky. “Wow…” Akitsushima who was speechless to the spectacle she has seen can’t hide the fascination she felt inside. The Admiral remembers the girl who have the same mannerism as Akitsushima’s face brighten up as she watch the fireworks dance. He remembers the time when he and that girl were happily looking at the fireworks despite the rejection the girl has received beforehand. “xxx” The Admiral uttered the name of the girl who have given him the reason to live for the second time. Akitsushima didn’t heard it since the sound of the fireworks drowned out the sound of the gentle voice the Admiral has spoken. As the last batch of fireworks has finished showing its colors, there is silence that covers the area. “Admiral? Why do you look so happy?” “Nothing. I think her wish has finally been granted.” “Is that so? Anyways, where are we again?” “You weren’t listening at all, aren’t you?” “I did. But the spectacle a while ago blew my mind.” “I see…” wonder if this is just a coincidence or not. I do wish that this is just a coincidence. Deep in the Admiral’s heart, he wished that the girl who had died has become the ship girl who is currently talking with him with no reservations. “Akitsushima.” “Yes?” “What kind of wish do you have this time around?” “Well… I just wished that this time… I will become more useful than ever.” “That won’t be happening…” “Admiral is such a meanie.” “Hiro is fine. I like being called in my name.” Akitsushima had a puzzled look on her face as she can’t understand the Admiral’s intention. “Anyways… I can’t really call you Akitsushima out in the open are we? People might know you are a ship-girl.” “Then Hiro-san, what name will you give me?” “Even though I first met you on a summer day… Your name is close to autumn... Your name is… Aki.” Akitsushima smiled as she heard the name the Admiral gave her in commemoration for the event. “I see… Hiro-san just gave me a name and yet why do I feel that he is making fun of me?” “Well, I have a hard time thinking for your name.” “Geez. I don’t hate it anyways. Hiro-san, shall we return here next year?” “Yeah. But next time, with everyone.” “Yup.” The two hold their hands as they go down the stairs. The story of Girl A and Hiro is already over, but after her death; a new story is now starting to unfold. And only they know where this is going to take them. Hidden Track: Girl A’s true wish As I fade into the darkness… I cry until I can’t cry anymore I remember the days that went by as fast as my body slowly crumbles to the weight of my burden I am already nearing the limit as we speak. And so, I have one more wish before I can leave this world… ‘Please let me meet Hiro-san one more time.’ But even though I made this wish, I know this will not be fulfilled. And so, I slowly close my eyes and my consciousness slowly fades away to the invitation of the one who collect souls. I woke up and I saw a person standing right in front of me. She was bright and cheerful and had a personality that is opposite of me. “I heard your wish. Let me handle it.” “Who are you?” “Me? I am just a wandering piece of a forgotten past. More of an artifact or a wreckage. But I am indeed the spirit of such art. My name is Akitsushima.” “I see…” “What do you want to do this time?” “I’ll leave this world already. But, I’ll leave you some of my memories though they serve no purpose at all. I just want you to become an instrument for Hiro-san’s happiness.” “An instrument of happiness?” “Hiro-san rejected the ordinary me. So I will move on and forget him, but in the end… I selfishly wished that I wanted to see him one last time. But I guess that won’t be possible now.” But, the Girl named Akitsushima held my hand and she felt the warmth that those hands contained. “I see. The man named Hiro is indeed a good person. Rather, I am envious of you.” “Envious?” “I never saw a man so lonely all my life. But I guess the human capacity is beyond to what I know. Anyways, I am somewhat sorry that you won’t be meeting him at all. But I can assure you that I will deliver your feelings to him. When the time comes… if you are reborn into this world. I want you to find him once again. I am sure that he’ll listen to you this time around.” I smiled as slowly my spirit fades away. Akitsushima slowly vanish from my sight and after that… --- --- --- '“I want to go back…”' And suddenly, an anomaly has happened that no one foresaw for the first time. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature